Forrester
}} Forrester is a character introduced in Season 2 of Fantendo Now. They are one of the last Beorns alive. Unlike Unten, Forrester works under the Threat and gathers lumber as part of their job. Although they are initally friendly to Unten and Sakeena Kamel, they quickly turn hostile when they find out they are part of Boltzmann University, a Fan and the Enemy run school. Description Forrester is a red Beorn with a red neckbrace with a power gauge and 4 buttons on it, with nobody sure of what they do. They have dark blue eyes and red "eyelashes" similar to the one found on Xerra and Ezra. They ride around in a wooden mecha, with both hands have three fingers, although one is wooden and the other is mechanical and made out of tin. Canon Appearances ''The Threat's Beorn Forrester appears as the focus point of this ''Fantendo Now episode. Forrester has been recruited by The Threat prior to this episode, working to cut down trees. Forrester initally gets along with Unten and Sakeena, who appear to try and turn Forrester onto The Fan's side, but the two end up getting into a fight that winds up setting Forrester's mecha on fire. Unten expresses his regret, which Forrester coldly acknowledges as they plummet into a glass tube that was previously said to have a unknown purpose- which is strongly implied to have killed Forrester after falling through. Later appearances clarify on their ultimate fate, which is in fact, death. ''Pink Lemonade Forrester reappears in ''Pink Lemonade in a surprise reappearance in Episode 2: Dead Party. Since their death, Forrester has had to rebuild their wooden mecha, resulting in a new three-legged mecha. Additionally, they now cut down trees in the Spirit Universe to build a wooden fort and have adopted a ghostly bunny named Snow. She briefly talks to Xerra, bonding over their hatred of Unten Bluzen and telling her to make his life a living hell if she can. Non-Canon or Alternate Appearances Paper Unten Forrester is one of the primary villains during the game's story. They are employed by Doomulus Grime as the captain of his deforestation project. Unten enters battle with Forrester multiple times in the game. The first of these fights is unwinnable and results in Unten's capture and deportation to the old Grime Castle. Gallery File:Forrester.png|Forrester's design during his debut in Fantendo Now File:Forresterimg.png|"Paper" Forrester, from Paper Unten Trivia *Forrester is the fourth Beorn revealed to still be alive after the events of Tragedy (2015). The first three were Unten, Netnu, and Xerra. This doesn't quite stick, as Forrester is killed in their first appearance. *It is never quite clear as to what the purpose of the glass tube that Forrester sent their lumber through was. It is thought to be a energy converter pipe, which means that Forrester was likely converted into energy for The Threat. Category:Non-binary Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Beorns Category:The Threat's Forces Category:Fantendo Now Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Scientists Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Deceased Characters